marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 4 6
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Stegman | CoverArtist2 = JP Mayer | CoverArtist3 = Frank Martin | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I should have told you... I love you, Eddie. | Speaker = Venom Symbiote | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker1_1 = JP Mayer | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** *** * ** Items: * Jury's sonic grenades | Synopsis1 = As the augmented Venom arms himself with an assortment of high-power weapons from Rex's arsenal, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote notes that it now understands who Eddie is as a person, and that deep down he's afraid of being alone. Eddie tells "Rex" to save the psychoanalysis until after the Grendel symbiote is dead, proceeding to the roof of Rex's warehouse. The Tyrannosaurus symbiote notes it can sense Knull using the Grendel symbiote to search for them, flying around the upper atmosphere; and taps into the Hive Mind to alert Knull to their presence. Eddie is surprised to not feel the rage and bloodlust that had overwhelmed Venom previously, and the Tyrannosaurus symbiote notes that it's shielding the Venom symbiote to protect Eddie's mind. The Grendel symbiote dives out of the sky jaws-first and smashes Venom through the roof of the building. As the symbiote-dragon tries to eat Venom, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote pulls out a pair of sonic grenades formerly belonging to the Jury and tosses them down Grendel's throat. The Grendel symbiote destabilizes, revealing Knull's manifestation, which points at Venom and says that he has what he was looking for. Venom lunges at Knull in a desperate battle, his weapons proving ineffective against the eldritch god of the abyss. Faced with almost certain death, Eddie realizes he doesn't have a clue what he has to live for, or know if he's even capable of being a good person despite his best efforts. Knull seizes control of the Venom and Tyrannosaurus symbiotes, gloating as he strips them from Eddie and absorbs them. Vowing never to give up, Eddie paraphrases the Tyrannosaurus symbiote's thoughts regarding him and tells Knull he's just donned his own coffin; Knull realizing too late that the symbiotes' arsenal of weapons is set to self-destruct - a blast that affects even Knull's real body at the heart of Klyntar. As the Venom symbiote returns to Eddie, Knull - shaken - states no human could ever wound him like that, and asks if Eddie is a god. The Venom symbiote says that the Tyrannosaurus symbiote shielded it from the blast, but that it cannot sense it anymore. Enraged, Knull coats himself in the Grendel symbiote and lunges at Venom, roaring that the symbiote will obey its god. The Tyrannosaurus symbiote coils around Knull's manifestation, telling Eddie to open the doors of the blast furnace. Doing so, Eddie notes the blast furnace's temperature feels like touching the sun and that nothing could survive inside; Rex hauling the Grendel symbiote into the inferno. Venom slams the door shut and holds himself against it as Knull's manifestation struggles to break free, the Venom symbiote unable to withstand the heat and separating from him. As his body catches fire, the Venom symbiote tells Eddie he'll die if he keeps this up, Eddie telling the symbiote to go inside him and shut off his pain receptors. The symbiote enters Eddie's body but tells him he's in more pain than it can shut out, Eddie telling it to keep him alive long enough to ensure the Grendel symbiote's death. Knull's arm bursts from the flames, shoving Eddie to the ground... and then crumbles into red ash, the Venom symbiote stating that it can feel his connection to the Grendel symbiote has been severed. As Eddie lies on the ground, the Venom symbiote emerges from his body, apologizing and saying that it loves him. As the dying Venom symbiote pools on the ground, Eddie weakly states that he can't hear it and asks where it's gone. | Solicit = • After a brief connection to the GOD-HOST, EDDIE and the VENOM symbiote have emerged with brand new powers! • A good thing too, as they’ll need every upgrade they can get as they head down a collision course with the primordial symbiote GRENDEL! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included